Roxas' Series Of Unfortunate Events
by Hmasd
Summary: Drabbles about Roxas getting hurt. Flames accepted.
1. Bowling

**Title: Series of unfortunate events… for Roxas.**

**Chapter1: Bowling**

**Authors note: This is rated T for violence and cursing. In these drabbles Roxas is going to get the beating of a life time.For people who like Roxas you can flame me all you want. For people who don't like Roxas well here's your brake. Oh lots of Roxas bashing.**

**So lets get started with the drabbles**

Roxas called Namine and when she picked up he asked he if they want to go to the bowling alley. She agreed and he met her at her house and they left to the bowling alley while they were walking there Roxas almost got hit by two busses and a SUV.

"What the Hell it's like people are trying to kill me today." Roxas screamed.

"Don't worry Roxas lets just go to the bowling alley." Namine said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah I know I am just mad and that's all." Roxas said calmer than before.

He dodged a few more SUV's on the way. When they made it to the bowling alley Namine was in a winning streak. She got strikes like no tomorrow. Than when she was about to get ready to bowl she swung her arm back with the ball and while doing so Riku came in the door. She was surprised that she let go of the ball and it hit Roxas in the stomach. Namine didn't even notice and ran towards Riku and started giggling.

"Namine what the hell? What kind of throw was that? Namine I need help here I am about to-," Roxas than collapsed and Namine still didn't notice until Riku left.

"Oh my gosh someone call an ambulance my friend is hurt!" Namine yelled.

"F-Friend?"

**Authors note: That's the end I know it's really short but I don't care. I am just bored right now and I have nothing better to do. HAHAHAH FEEL THE WRATH OF NAMINE,ROXAS!**


	2. MrSaltTruck

**This chapter is a dedication to a fellow Roxas Hater, mew mel. Also since these are AU Roxas does no know Hayner or Pence and this one he actually doesn't curse but there is violence and people who are OOC. Anyway let me keep you waiting. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned kingdom hearts or any of its characters Roxas would have died a horrible death in the game or better yet not be in the game at all.**

**I also don't own gap Old Navy or Eddie Bauer.**

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day so Roxas decided to go to the park, alone. He went to the park, sat on a bench and decided to watch a basket ball game that was going on. While it was going on Roxas saw a few squirrels fighting. Then all of a sudden the squirrel started to chase him because they thought his hair was a giant nut. He decided he was going to shop for clothes so he went to gap. When he was walking out the door he saw Ollete. 

"Hi Olette what are you doing here?" Roxas asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"Just shopping, could you come with me?" Olette asked.

"I got nothing better to do, alright I'll join you." Roxas replied.

So they went to Old Navy and bought a few things. Then they went to Eddie Bauer where Roxas bought a Swiss army knife, a water canteen, a flashlight/lantern with radio while Olette just bought more clothes. After Roxas walked Olette to her house they said there goodbyes and when he turned around he saw a guy, around his age, had gold-ish eyes, blonde hair, who was wearing camouflage shorts and shoes, a dark-greenish vest and black shirt underneath.

"What are you doing in my girlfriend's house huh?" The guy said.

"I was just helping Olette; I have known her since we were kids I am not trying to get in the way between you two I was just helping her honest." Roxas said trying not to make it worse than it already was.

"I don't believe you and you know what I am not going to take that crap from you." With that said the guy punched Roxas in the eye and then in the face where he started bleeding on his lip. After that was done the guy left, Roxas now had a black eye and blooding dripping from his lip that he tried to stop.

Roxas started heading toward his house. It was his time to cross and when he did so he was ran over by a truck which backed up after hitting him. Him trying to be so strong tried to get up and succeeded but to get hit by the truck again. This happened over and over again until the truck decided to stop. When it did it poured 50 metric tons of salt on him. He was so in shock that he had a flashback.

"_So remember if you have a big wound or even a minor wound never go in salt water or put salt on the wound or it will start to burn." A younger Roxas' friend told him._

"_I don't get it why does it hurt?" Roxas asked._

"_I don't remember, something about it sucking something up, just don't ask why all you need to do is remember never to touch salt if you have from a paper cut to a gash just don't touch the stuff." His fiend replied. _

"_Whatever," A younger Roxas said._

He came out of the daze and focused on what's happening. Roxas' friend was right never touch the stuff when you had big wounds. Roxas noted that everyone was oblivious to what was happening. Then the same truck that drove him over was going passed him and the last thing he saw was the license plate which said: **Mr. SaltTruck.**

* * *

I actually liked this one. I want to thank the person mew mel for giving me this great idea. Roxas will forever be getting hurt by me. XD 


End file.
